User blog:BlurayOriginals/Bluray and Holly- First Viewing; Total Drama: Suckers Punched
ElphabaAndGalindaIN YOUR MUFF *6:54The Phantom Painconnecting to nintendo network *connected *6:54BlurayOriginalsbrb *6:54The Phantom Painso *what now apallo *found random guys *now gonna battle against them *gonna get my as kicked *might as well as quit... *Welcome to the Chill Sonic Fanon Wiki chat *7:00BlurayOriginalsthat shit *7:00ElphabaAndGalindaBlu *7:00TheNo1DestinationFanwelcome back *7:00BlurayOriginalsbetter not have been *7:00ElphabaAndGalindaAre we reviewing l *7:00BlurayOriginalsthe full *7:00ElphabaAndGalinda *? *7:00BlurayOriginalssteven universe *theme *YES *IT'S STARTING *I CAN'T BELIEVE HEATHER GOT ELIMINATED THO *7:00ElphabaAndGalindaI wanna be SEDATED *7:01BlurayOriginalslol *7:01ElphabaAndGalindaNeither can I, and so early? *Cody Juniors, who let you out of your Chris? *7:01The Phantom Painhey solar weba blu weba holly *also blu *watched it? *7:01BlurayOriginalscheck siera *you know you wanna *Cya SolariusFlare. ): *7:02BlurayOriginalsstill wanna fuck him courtney *7:02The Phantom Painno? *7:02BlurayOriginalsNot yet *7:02ElphabaAndGalindaNow we know why Alejandro hates the name Al *7:02BlurayOriginalsalbertha *WE KNEW TWO SEASONS AGO HOLLY *THEY EXPLAINED IT IN SEASON 3 *7:02Apallo The Hedgehog I cant watch *;-; *♪ Nothing suits Mr.Zaya like a suit! ♪ *7:03Apallo The Hedgehog Joshua is studying *7:03BlurayOriginalssierra got wrelched on *Hey Zay *7:03TheNo1DestinationFanSee you guys *7:03BlurayOriginalsWanna review Total Drama with me? * *us *oops *7:03TheNo1DestinationFanTime for 4 pages of 90 math problems *7:03BlurayOriginalsHey No1 * *See ya *WHAT THE FUCK *7:03The Phantom Painit is always fun to review stuff *7:03ElphabaAndGalindaWHAT THE FUCK *ZOEY X DUNCAN *WHAT *THE *FUCKING *7:03BlurayOriginalsNO *7:03ElphabaAndGalindaJESUS *7:03BlurayOriginalsIT WASN'T *7:03ElphabaAndGalindaWHO *IS *WRITING *THIS *SHIT *7:03BlurayOriginalsIT WAS JUST *REINFORCING *THAT *Cya TheNo1DestinationFan. ): *7:04BlurayOriginalsDUNCAN IS GOOD *Cya Mr.Zaya. ): *7:04BlurayOriginals"Out of character" *7:04EcruosofCharismaMMMM. *SABRITONES. *7:04BlurayOriginalsWHAT CHARACTER *7:04EcruosofCharismaDELICIOUS. *7:04ElphabaAndGalindaI'm just sitting here thinking how retarded this show has gotten. *7:05BlurayOriginals/\ *SERIOUSLY *7:05EcruosofCharismaI'm sitting here wondering why I ever stopped watching Sekirei. *._. *7:05BlurayOriginalsWhat the fuck happened to real character development *7:05ElphabaAndGalindaYay Wheel of Misfortune *7:05BlurayOriginalsAnd seasons that lasted longer than 13 episodes *7:05ElphabaAndGalindaThey fucked it up. -_- *They took one of the greatest TDI challenges *And fucked it up *7:06The Phantom PainEcruosofCharisma I'm sitting here wondering why I ever stopped watching Sekirei. because it gets boring after a while *nice premise *nice building *but it gets boring *7:06EcruosofCharismaMAN *7:06The Phantom Painand kinda dull *7:06EcruosofCharismaYOU'VE WATCHED SEKIREI? *7:06BlurayOriginalswee *free point *7:06The Phantom Painread *7:06EcruosofCharismano spoilers you casul *Oh. *7:06The Phantom Painlong time ago *7:06BlurayOriginalsFAN *G *7:06The Phantom Paini forgot everything *i read it like *7:06EcruosofCharismaThe anime's really good too. *7:06The Phantom Pain3-4 yeas ago *7:06BlurayOriginalsCALLED IT *7:06ElphabaAndGalindaSome faggot dressed in a Fang costume *7:06The Phantom Paini got pretty far but dropped it *7:06EcruosofCharismaThere's not much that's dull about it. *7:07The Phantom Paineh maybe it got dull for me *i enjoyed the hell out of it *but it got cliche *7:07BlurayOriginalsOR *GHE HAS *7:07ElphabaAndGalindaIf the villains lose, Gwen is gonna home. If the heroes lose, Mike will go *7:07BlurayOriginalsA MOUTH BRACE *7:07ElphabaAndGalinda *gonna go home *7:07BlurayOriginalsWOW COURTNEY *♪ Nothing suits Mr.Zaya like a suit! ♪ *7:07BlurayOriginalsBITCH MOVE *DO YOU WANT TO FUCK HIM *OR *7:08ElphabaAndGalindaJesus Chrisr * *Christ *7:08BlurayOriginalsOH LORD *7:08The Phantom Painsupercollider is really looked down upon *7:08BlurayOriginalsREMEMBER WHEN IT GEOFF AND BRIDGETTE EXISTED *7:09The Phantom Painkingmaker is an amazing song... *7:09BlurayOriginalsSierra orgasmed *sorry cameron *NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *7:09EcruosofCharismaKagari's changing. *Oh lord. *._. *7:09ElphabaAndGalindaWhy are Sierra and Cameron sodomizing each other *7:09BlurayOriginalsWOW *HOW ORIGINAL *YOU SET THIS SHIT UP *ICE CREAM SUMMONING *Heroes vs. Villains | Evil Dread | Saving Private Leechball | Food Fright | Moon Madness | No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition | Suckers Punched | You Regatta Be Kidding Me | Zeek And Ye Shall Find | The Obsta-Kill Kourse | TBA | The Bold and the Booty-ful | The Final Wreck-ening *7:11ElphabaAndGalindaI thought all the people who have been eliminated so far would do much better than they actually did *Except Lightning *7:11BlurayOriginalsZeek And Ye Shall Find *ezikiel *7:12ElphabaAndGalindaThe Bold and the Booty-ful *Leshawna *7:12BlurayOriginalsHeather was super surprising *The Phantom Painsupercollider is really looked down upon *7:08BlurayOriginalsREMEMBER WHEN IT GEOFF AND BRIDGETTE EXISTED *7:09The Phantom Painkingmaker is an amazing song... *7:09BlurayOriginalsSierra orgasmed *sorry cameron *NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *7:09EcruosofCharismaKagari's changing. *Oh lord. *._. *7:09ElphabaAndGalindaWhy are Sierra and Cameron sodomizing each other *7:09BlurayOriginalsWOW *HOW ORIGINAL *YOU SET THIS SHIT UP *ICE CREAM SUMMONING *Heroes vs. Villains | Evil Dread | Saving Private Leechball | Food Fright | Moon Madness | No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition | Suckers Punched | You Regatta Be Kidding Me | Zeek And Ye Shall Find | The Obsta-Kill Kourse | TBA | The Bold and the Booty-ful | The Final Wreck-ening *7:11ElphabaAndGalindaI thought all the people who have been eliminated so far would do much better than they actually did *Except Lightning *7:11BlurayOriginalsZeek And Ye Shall Find *ezikiel *7:12ElphabaAndGalindaThe Bold and the Booty-ful *Leshawna *7:12BlurayOriginalsHeather was super surprising *7:12ElphabaAndGalindaLindsay was also surprising *Cya Mr.Zaya. ): *♪ Nothing suits Mr.Zaya like a suit! ♪ *7:13BlurayOriginalsi thought jo and heather were gonna fight over her dumbass *too much wok * *work *and character development *Cya ElphabaAndGalinda. ): *7:14Mr.ZayaLife is hard when your mother is a bitch and your sister is bipolar and your father is rarely around as well as your brothers along with your days growing progressively shittier more and more. *7:14BlurayOriginalswow *same VA *♪ Nothing suits ElphabaAndGalinda like a suit! ♪ *7:14Mr.ZayaAlso you share a room with said sister. *7:15BlurayOriginalsBRO FIGHT *7:15ElphabaAndGalindaSame VA *How original *7:15BlurayOriginalswow *he's godmodding *jose looks like the one guy for celebrity manhunt *"Heather, I know your watching. Call me." *7:16Mr.Zayafigures no one gives a flying 747 fuck *7:16ElphabaAndGalindaDuncan is going to fight Courtney *Courtney is an option on the wheel *7:16BlurayOriginals/\ *Spiders suck *IZZTY *QWHAT *7:16ElphabaAndGalindaIZZY *OH MY HGOD *7:16BlurayOriginals/\ *7:16ElphabaAndGalinda *GOD *I LOVE YOU IZZY *COME BACK *7:17BlurayOriginalsTARO *WHAT *7:17The Phantom Paini wanna play metal gear rising again *7:17Mr.Zayaugh *7:17BlurayOriginalsIZZY DOES NOT LOSE FIGHTS *WHAT IS THIS *7:17The Phantom Painactually *7:17BlurayOriginalsWHAT THE FUCK *7:17Apallo The Hedgehog WAIT *7:17ElphabaAndGalindaMike is gonna get himself switched *7:17Apallo The Hedgehog IZZY IS BACK? *7:17ElphabaAndGalindawith Cameron *7:17BlurayOriginalsYES *7:17ElphabaAndGalindaNO *7:17Apallo The Hedgehog I SWEAR *7:17ElphabaAndGalindaSHE ISNT *7:17The Phantom Paini want raiden to be a boss at MGR2 somehow *7:17ElphabaAndGalindaNO *7:17The Phantom Painit would be fucking hard but so fun *7:17BlurayOriginalsSHE LOST A FIGHTS *7:17ElphabaAndGalindaSHE ISNT *SHE JUST MADE A CAMEO *7:18Apallo The Hedgehog ecryebe *7:18BlurayOriginalsWITH MAL *7:18Apallo The Hedgehog icvecec *GOD DAMMIT GRANNY *7:18The Phantom Pain.....eeeh wtf are you guys are even talking about *7:18Apallo The Hedgehog I WANTED TO WATCH *7:18BlurayOriginals"Heather, I know your watching. Call me." *also *7:18Mr.Zayayeah this isn't working *7:18BlurayOriginals"IT'S HERO TIME" *CAUSE HE'S THE BADDEST KID *WHO EVER SAVED THE DAY *7:18Mr.Zayaalso my mom is a hypocrite who never listens *7:18ElphabaAndGalindaSorey *7:18BlurayOriginalsholly called it *courtnety *just wait *7:19Mr.ZayaNEVER listens *7:19BlurayOriginals Mr.Zaya also my mom is a hypocrite who never listens i'm listening *7:19ElphabaAndGalindaIt's the budgie *7:19BlurayOriginalsjust *aww *his butt buddy *also *HE MISSED COURTNEY *BY A FEW SECONDS *7:20ElphabaAndGalindaIt has 3 eyes *7:20BlurayOriginals/\ *The mutant bird he tried to hug *7:20EcruosofCharismaKUSANO *7:20BlurayOriginalssnake hands *7:20EcruosofCharismaWHY YOU SO FUCKING CUTE *7:20BlurayOriginalsnot hug *vut * *but *whatever *GIGGLE *TEE HEE *aww shit *BlurayOriginalsnot hug *vut **but *whatever *GIGGLE *TEE HEE *aww shit *7:21The Phantom PainWHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT I AM SO FUCKING LOST *7:22Mr.Zayawell i'm pissing and moaning about what I look at as a "normal" life *7:22ElphabaAndGalindaThey beat the shit out of each other *Welcome to the Chill Sonic Fanon Wiki chat *7:23BlurayOriginalsV Has a faggy cheeseburger back pack *;-;\ *7:23ElphabaAndGalindaHeroes lost *Either Mike or Duncan is going home *7:23BlurayOriginalsDuncan *He isn't important anymore *Now that he told Zoey *7:24ElphabaAndGalindaI want to see Zoey go *7:24BlurayOriginalsMike is like the secret antagonist atm *Cya Pheonix 5707. ): *7:24BlurayOriginalscause you think she's a bland bitch? *7:24ElphabaAndGalindathe only people who like her are the people who started watching during Season 4 *She's the blandest Total Drama character there is *7:24BlurayOriginalsasthma stopped me *7:24 ElphabaAndGalinda the only people who like her are the people who started watching during Season 4 *7:24The Phantom Painmind *♪ Nothing suits Awesomesuika like a suit! ♪ *7:24The Phantom Painsomeone *7:24BlurayOriginalsi like her *7:24The Phantom Painexplain me *7:25BlurayOriginalsnot as much as dawn *7:25Awesomesuikao o o o o o o o o o o o o o o *7:25EcruosofCharismaHOOOOO SHIT *7:25The Phantom Painwtf are you guys talking about *7:25EcruosofCharismaSHIT JUST GOT REAL *7:25BlurayOriginalswhy isn't dawn hee **here *7:25The Phantom Painno *ok *7:25BlurayOriginals;-; *7:25ElphabaAndGalindaHi Suika *7:25Awesomesuikahai *7:25BlurayOriginalsWAIT *7:25Awesomesuika:3 *7:25BlurayOriginalsIS THAT KENAN *FROM *KENAN AND KEL *7:25The Phantom Painblu *blu *blu *7:25BlurayOriginalsOR KEL AND KENAN *WHATEVER IT FUCKING WAS *WHAT THING *7:26EcruosofCharismaKENAN *AND *KAL *MOTHERFUCKER *7:26BlurayOriginalsKKC BBY *7:26Awesomesuika=u= *7:26BlurayOriginalsDUNCAN IS SO OUT *7:26AwesomesuikaI'm going to sleep *byes *7:26ElphabaAndGalindaBye *7:26EcruosofCharisma...Night? *7:26ElphabaAndGalindaPredictions here and now WHO'S GOING HOME *7:26BlurayOriginalsI'M BETTING MY FAVORITE PAIR OF SOCKS ON IT *Cya Awesomesuika. ): *7:26BlurayOriginalsDUNCAN *7:26EcruosofCharisma...What was her point of getting off if she just came in? *7:26ElphabaAndGalindaMIKE *Cya The Phantom Pain. ): *7:27BlurayOriginalsZOEY *YOU TARD *WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING THINK *NO HOLLY *DUNCAN *ZOEY WILL CHIICKEN OUT *COURTNEY *CHRIS HEARD YOU *NO MERGE *OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT *CALLED IT *NO MERGE *MIKE *HE SAID RELUCTANTLY *7:28ElphabaAndGalindaSIERRA?! *7:28BlurayOriginalsOH *NVM *YAY *♪ Nothing suits The Phantom Pain like a suit! ♪ *7:28BlurayOriginalsSHE'S GONE *FUCK HE *R *SHE SUCKS DICK *I HATE HER *SO FUCKING-- (trio) ALEJANDRO *GWUNCAN *7:29The Phantom Pain...i give up *7:29BlurayOriginalsIS THE OFFICAL *COPY RIGHTED NAMES *7:29ElphabaAndGalindaThat was a refreshing change *7:29BlurayOriginalsAlright *Votess *" I WANT IT TO BE NORMAL AGAIN" *7.5/10 *7:29ElphabaAndGalinda7/10 *7:29BlurayOriginalsYou Holly? *7:29Apallo The HedgehogGUYS *7:29ElphabaAndGalindaGUMBALL TIME *7:29BlurayOriginalsOK *7:29Apallo The HedgehogWHAT HAPPENED *7:29BlurayOriginalsGUMBALL *7:29ElphabaAndGalindaSierra is gone *7:29BlurayOriginalsSIERRA *7:29Apallo The HedgehogFUCK GUMBALL *7:29BlurayOriginalsTHE *USELESS *PIECE OF SHIT *IS GONE * *7:30Apallo The HedgehogTell me in PC *7:30BlurayOriginalsTHE PONY *wait *rerun *seen it *fuck it *SEASON 2 IS ALREADY DONE GUMBALL TEAM *JUST RELEASE IT *WE'LL WAIT FOR SEASON 3 *anyway k thx bai Category:Blog posts